Love at the Pizzeria
by CiaraMist2002
Summary: Foxy can still perform, but Mangle, who had been responsible for the Bite of '87, has been stuck in Kid's Cove for years. Now, it's 2016, and Mangle must get Foxy to fall in love with her, or she will feel unloved forever. Rated M for slight violence. 2nd fanfiction!
1. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

FOXY'S POV

"Yar-har-har! It's me, Foxy! And welcome to the Pirate's Cove!" I called out as young kids crowded around me and Pirate's Cove.

"Foxy! Foxy!" Kids shouted my name. "Tell us a story!"

"Oh, lads and lasses, ye don't want to hear one of ol' Foxy's stories, do ye?"

Cheers were heard from far and wide.

"Alright. I was a-sailing with my father, when I saw a pretty lass. Her name was Roxy the Fox. Beautiful piece of treasure, if I do say so me self," I began.

"Blech! We don't want to hear about girls, Foxy!" Called a boy.

"Ye will one day, lad. Ye will one day."

MANGLE'S POV

I sat in the corner, peering out at the children, wishing I could again entertain them, as I once had. But Golden Freddy had to get in the way and control my mind. Always at the wrong time. I listened to Foxy tell his story and I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Of course, this Roxy couldn't be real. We weren't real. _Pull yourself together, Mangle,_ I told myself. I would die if Foxy found out I had a crush on him. Toy Chica would never forgive me.

I saw him glance at me and I quickly looked away. Dried blood was still stuck on my muzzle from that day back in 1987. I would never forgive myself. Poor Maddie had spent a week in the hospital before dying. She was my favorite child who came to see me. I've been left to rot for quite some time, so I don't exactly look as appealing to children as I once did.

Someday, I'll get the chance. Someday, I can start over again.


	2. Jealousy and Pursuing Dreams

**(A/N: I may not post often because I'm busy with school. Thank you josereyes121367 for following this story!)**

FOXY'S POV

My mechanical parts whirred as I stepped off of Pirate's Cove. Toy Chica still had her eyes staring blankly into the open before I touched her shoulder gently.

"Oh, hi Foxy," she beamed.

"Hiya, lass."

"You know you can stop talking like that now," she laughed.

"Oh, right. I get so used to it. So, how've you been?"

"Pretty good. I love those kids," she sighed. "But I love you more." She jumped down from the stage and hugged me.

"Well, I should hope so. You're my girlfriend!"

MANGLE'S POV

"Well, I should hope so. You're my girlfriend!" Foxy smiled at Toy Chica. I gritted my sharp teeth, which were still coated with Maddie's blood. I clenched my mechanical paws with envy and pouted. _He'll never love me. I'm too ugly,_ I told myself.

Foxy waved goodbye to Toy Chica and she went to check if the security guard was wearing his costume.

He walked over to my spot. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be lifeless. "Poor thing," he murmured before walking away. My ears shifted towards him.

I decided to face my fear of talking to him, so I raised my head and said, "Foxy."

He whipped his head around to see me crawling towards him on the ceiling.

"Mangle? You're alive? But the manager shut you off!" Foxy cried.

"He apparently didn't. I've been listening to your stories you tell the children. I think they're wonderful. I just wish I could find love like that," I hinted. Foxy turned a light shade of red and scratched the back of his head. I leaned in towards him and smiled.

"Mangle!" Someone yelled.

 **(A/N: Haha, cliffhanger! Sorry guys. I'll probably be posting on Friday, since that's the next day when I'm free. But, you never know, I could post earlier. Be sure to review me and thanks for reading, as always!)**


	3. Mangle or Toy Chica?

MANGLE'S POV

"Mangle!" Someone yelled at me. I turned my head and saw Toy Chica standing there, brows furrowed and her hand clutching her cupcake angrily.

"Toy Chica?" I started as she jumped on top of me and raised a fist to me.

"Stop it, Toy Chica!" Foxy grabbed her hand.

"Foxy, you're cheating on me!" she fake-sobbed. She evilly smirked at me.

"I was not! I was just talking to Mangle! We're just FRIENDS!"

FOXY'S POV

I don't care how many times Toy Chica said it, Mangle and I are NOT dating. I mean, sometimes I kind of wish we were, but we're not. Toy Chica is majorly possessive of me. I wish she wasn't so clingy.

"Yeah, right! She leaned in to kiss you!" Toy Chica frowned.

"She was smiling and leaning in for me to see her smile. That's IT, Toy Chica. End of story," I growled.

"That's NOT the end of the story!" She folded her arms and dropped her cupcake. Dang, she really WAS mad. She dropped her cupcake!

"Look, okay, I'm not cheating on you. I love you."

MANGLE'S POV

Foxy's words made a knot develop in my throat and stomach. "We aren't attracted to each other," I strained to get out.

Foxy looked at me in surprise, like he was hurt or something. It's not like he loves me anyway. Who would love me?

 **(A/N: I know, I know, short chapter. I'm having serious writer's block. I'm also busy with school, but I have some free time now. Please review, and, as always, thanks for reading!)**

 **REVIEW REPLIES**

 **firepaw360: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story; I always try to write attracting stories!**


	4. Meeting Toy Bonnie

FOXY'S POV

I sat behind the curtain in Pirate's Cove playing with my hook. Someone swished open the curtains and I looked up. Mangle was looking down at me from the ceiling with her one beautiful yellow eye.

"Hi, Mangle," I sighed gloomily.

"Hey. I'm sorry I made your girlfriend mad. I just..."

"Stop right there. I knew you meant no harm. I'm not even in love with her anymore."

"Then who are you in love with?" She perked her robotic ears forward to hear me better.

"No one at the moment. I plan on being single for a while. I'll break the news to her tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"She'll suspect we're dating. Even if I'm not in love with her anymore, I still want her to be happy. Happier than I am, at least." I cringed as I said this. She looked at me in surprise and nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I can't believe we used to be best friends. We just started to drift apart after you two got together," she said.

"Oh. I-I'm sorry," I apologized.

"No, don't be. It's not your fault. Well, actually, I take that back. Your fault was being too hot for us both to handle," she blushed.

"Oh, I see. Interesting way of saying it," I winked.

TOY BONNIE'S POV

I sat on the stage, strumming the strings on my bass, preparing for the next day of pizza and kids. Man, I love those kids. Even if they smear pizza all over me.

"Hey."

I looked up and saw my crush, Toy Chica, standing there.

"Oh, um, uh, hi, Toy Chica!" I stuttered. "What's up?"

"Foxy told Mangle he's going to break up with me tomorrow. I overheard him in Pirate's Cove." An oily tear slid down her metallic cheek.

"Aww, Toy Chica, he never had any heart. Any guy would be lucky to have you," I stood up and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Toy Bonnie." She wiped her tears away and sniffed.

"No problem. Hey, have you seen Toy Freddy?"

"He's talking to Chica about making a midnight snack for him on Thursdays."

"Funny, I haven't seen him all week. Except for performing." I scratched the back of my head uneasily.

"Hmm. Well, I'd better get going. It's 5:55, and Jeremy will be leaving soon. He'd freak if he knew we could talk. He already knows that we kill people," Toy Chica laughed. She took her place on the stage, as did I.

I kept sneaking looks at her. Her features intensified when the moonlight shone through the window. I loved her. If only I could get her to love me back.

 **REVIEW REPLIES:**

 **fyredog91: Thank you so much for your review! I'm trying to make the chapters longer. Keep reading, and if you have any ideas for the story, let me know! ;) :)**

 **dishsoapaddict14: Thanks for the review! Love your user btw ;)**

 **happypenguin: I will certainly try to do more! Love the userrrrr :)**

 **dashiegirlie99: Thanks for the review! Keep reading!**

 **fortessdude: I will do more. Period. Haha, keep reading!**

 **kangarobabygirl: I'm trying to do longer chapters :) I'm glad you like it so far!**

 **buggybug7: Thanks for the review! Thanks for reading! :) :)**


	5. A New Performer

TOY BONNIE'S POV

I finished strumming the last chords of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" and the kids cheered.

"Hey, Bonnie, that was great! Say, can you do one more song for _Herman_?" Toy Freddy asked. Herman was recorded in his voice box and he lowered it to match his voice pitch.

"Sure, Freddy! How about this?" I started to play "Mary Had a Little Lamb".

"No, no, Bonnie! Something special for _Herman_!"

"Alright. Do you kids like this?" I began to play "The Itsy Bitsy Spider", but Toy Freddy stopped me.

"No, Bonnie! How about..." he fake-whispered in my ear.

"Oh," I nodded. It was really hard to keep from rolling my eyes, but I started to play "He's a Jolly Good Fellow" and the kids bounced up and down.

"Oh, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow. For he's a jolly good felloooowwwww... that nobody can deny!" Toy Freddy sang in his deep voice. "Bonnie, that was smashing! But I believe the kiddies have a birthday party to attend! Right through those doors, you'll find your mommies and daddies. Be safe!"

MANGLE'S POV

 _Flashback..._

 _I kicked my leg out and stood like a pirate. Polly, the parrot on my shoulder was singing "A Pirate's Life for Me" from_ Pirates of the Caribbean _._

 _"Alright, Polly! The kiddies love yer singin' there!" I chuckled._

 _"Roxy, can I touch you?" Maddie looked up at me._

 _"Ooh, ye better not, youngin'. Ye never know what could happen, don't ye know. But," I knelt down to her. "But, I can assure ye to sit in to sit in the front row when I tell 'em me stories."_

 _She was young, she didn't know. She smiled and grabbed my ears and pulled my head forward. I started to say something and accidently chomped down on her sweet, precious little head. She fell from my teeth, her back hitting the pizzeria first. Her mother came and screamed. She slapped my head and I was thrown into a corner._

 _End of Flashback_

I jolted awake, breathing heavily. It was around 5 o'clock. I still breathed quickly, grasping for no particular object. My hands fumbled around for nothing. I was almost over my flashback.

 _Flashback..._

 _"I'm sorry ma'am, but I don't think Roxy would do anything like this." the manager fumbled with his pen nervously_

 _"There was no one else around! That demon robot could've KILLED Maddie!" Maddie's mother yelled._

 _"That's why we have the sign that says_ Do not get close to the characters' bodies. _Roxy probably just leaned forward to say something and accidently bit down on her head."_

 _"You shouldn't have made its teeth so sharp! I'm suing the company."_

 _"Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for death or injury," the manager quoted. "The worse we could do is shut Roxy off and no one would ever see her again. Would that be alright, ma'am?"_

 _"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't care about any other kids. Just my own. And you can bet we won't EVER be back here again." Maddie's mom walked out and started her car._

 _End of Flashback_

I jumped up and ripped the curtains that closed Kid's Cove off. They tore down and I stood there, frozen.

"No one panic!" the manager called.

"P-Please don't h-h-hurt m-me," I said nervously, "I just want to perform again."

"Mama, who is that?"

"That's Roxy," mothers murmured to each other.

"I remember her from when I was a kid."

"Yeah, didn't she bite Maddie McKenzie?"

"Poor thing. Died too, I think."

"I don't want that thing near my kids."

"No, please, y-you don't u-understand," I walked towards them. They stood in front of their kids. "I remember you. You're Marcy Evans."

"H-H-How do y-you kn-know my name?"

"I've known you for years, Marcy." I walked to the next mother, whose wide eyes were glaring at mine.

"You're Mary Faye Long," I patted her head. Her glares went to smiles.

"And you," I turned to the father of the next family. "You're George Johnson."

"Please, we must have her perform again," Marcy pleaded.

"I have in mind what I want her to do." The manager took me in and said to me, "You'll be a take apart and put together attraction. For kids. Well duh, if it were for adults, I'd be crazy. Welcome back to showbiz, kid." He closed the rest of the curtain on me.

I smiled to myself.

FOXY'S POV

Everyone turned to Mangle and cheered. They wanted her to perform again! Good for her; I knew she could do it.

I caught her eye and smiled.

THAT NIGHT

TOY CHICA'S POV

"Hey, Mangle. I heard you're performing again. Pretty sweet," I smiled.

"Thanks, Toy Chica. I've been waiting for this moment!" she sighed dreamily.

"And, I just wanted to say, if you want Foxy, he's yours. We broke up yesterday."

"Aww, I'm sorry. But, I am glad we get to be friends again. I've missed you so much," I hugged her.

"Me too." She hugged me back.

 **(A/N: Thank you all for your support! I really appreciate it. I'm debating whether or not to do lemons. Please help me decide!)**

 **REVIEW REPLIES**

 **fyredog99: I hope you're enjoying it so far!**


	6. Update

**(A/N: Hey guys, I've been on Spring Break, so I won't be updating as much as twice a week. It'll probably be more like once a week until I get on summer break. Thanks for understanding!)**

 **~CiaraMist2002**


	7. Cats Will Be Cats

**(A/N I know it's been a while since I've updated, we've been on a shortage of wifi. Hope this makes up for it!)**

MANGLE'S POV

I was so nervous. Kids would see me again, and I could entertain them like I once had.

"Hey, Mangle," Foxy pulled open the curtain to see me sweating in the curtain. "Aww, are you nervous?" He knelt by me and placed a hand on what was left of my back.

"A little," I admitted.

"No need to be. You'll be great," he grinned.

"Thanks, Foxy." I blushed and smiled.

"Ugh...okay, let's bring it over here!" A man grunted. Foxy quickly ran back to Pirate's Cove.

"Whew. What does this pizzeria want that is so heavy?" Another man sighed. I heard a box being set down.

"Alright, let's unload 'er." Tape was stripped and I peeked from the crack in the curtain. Two men unloaded a blue tail and a few other parts. Soon, an animatronic cat stood assembled in a corner of the pizzeria.

"If I stayed in college, I wouldn't have to fricking unload stuff for pizzerias at 4 in the morning," one man joked.

"Okay, let's plug 'er in."

"Yo, what's up, my dudes? I'm CJ the Cat DJ. Wicka wicka wicka! Haha, let's get some good tunes out in heeere!" Techno music filled the pizzeria and I covered my ears. What was that? It was awful, whatever it was.

"Okay, we're done here." The three men left the pizzeria and it was quiet again.

I pulled my curtains open and looked at CJ. His fur was perfectly shapen to fit his muscular body. He had well toned abs and a nice v-line, which was not very appropriate for little kids.

"Hey, there, foxy chick. What's your name, girl?" His voice was smooth and charming and I immediately melted.

"I'm...Roxy," I swooned. I cam into the light and he jumped back.

"Whoa! Why are you..." He tried to grasp the right words but failed.

"Like this? Long story. You can call me Mangle, since that's what people call me. My old name used to be Roxy, but they changed it..." I rambled on and on nervously.

"Okay, I get it. Any cats around here, fox?" CJ rolled his eyes.

"My name is Mangle," I said in annoyance. "And no, you're the first."

"Any hot chicks I could hook up with?" He winked.

"You need to ask someone else about that. This is getting weird." I looked around to hand CJ off to someone else. Suddenly, Toy Chica walked into the room.

"Well, hello there." CJ said in his husky voice.

"Hi," Toy Chica grinned, not knowing what was going on. She was just being her friendly self.

"I'm CJ." He came closer, reaching his hands out for her.

"Don't you dare lay a paw on her!" I quickly jumped in front of her, baring my teeth.

"Oh yeah? What are _you_ going to do about it?" He hissed.

"Keep harassing us like that and find out!" I was wondering where this sudden burst of energy came from.

"Mangle, calm down!" Toy Chica put her hand on my center cord.

"No, I will not calm down! He's going to rape you!" I growled.

"Don't be silly, Mangle. He's just trying to be friendly!"

" _Friends_ don't reach their hands out for your butt, Toy Chica! Just trust me!" I pushed CJ to the ground with a grunt.

"I see how this is going to be..." CJ slowly stood and chuckled evilly.

 **(A/N: Oh yeah! Cliffhanger! Keep on reading, keep on reading, what do we do? We read... ;P)**


	8. Blackout

MANGLE POV

"Foxy! Help!" I screamed, my voice echoing throughout the pizzeria. In no time, he was by my side, staring sideways at CJ.

"What is it?"

"He's trying to hurt Toy Chica, you have to help us stop him!" I cried.

"What are you talking about? I want nothing to do with her," CJ lied.

"Mangle, you're being crazy." Toy Chica crossed her arms.

"B-But I...I saw it..." I trailed off. Why wasn't my best friend taking my side? I knew what I saw, and I was going to protect her, no matter what. I clenched my jaws around CJ's neck, holding him up. He coughed and tried to get a gulp of air. That's when I hit the ground and blacked out.

10 MINUTES LATER

I rubbed my head and pushed myself off the floor. Foxy was pacing nervously until he saw me sit up.

"Oh, thank God you're okay, Mangle," he hugged me.

"Who hit me in the head with a sledgehammer?"

"Toy Chica knocked you out. She and CJ are backstage creeping up on the guard."

"M-My best friend knocked me out?" Tears welled up in my eyes.

 **A/N Sorry it's a short chapter and I haven't posted in a while. Again, so sorry!**


	9. Takedown

FOXY'S POV

"Yeah, I tried to stop her, but it was too late. I'm sorry, Mangle."

"It's okay. Not your fault." She rubbed her head gently, hissing in pain.

We then heard a high-pitched scream, most likely belonging to Toy Chica. Mangle and I both glanced at each other and ran backstage.

TOY CHICA'S POV

"Help!" I screamed. CJ had me pinned up against the wall and attacked my mouth roughly. I tried to push him away, but I failed.

"Put her down." Toy Bonnie hissed, coming back from trying to stuff the night guard.

TOY BONNIE'S POV

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" The cat chuckled maniacally.

"Keep doing that to her and find out!" I balled my fists up and punched the cat in the chest as hard as I could. He landed on the ground with an "oof".

"You'll regret you ever did that," He growled.

"Run, Toy Chica!" I yelled and I didn't have to tell her twice.

"CJ, leave Toy Chica alone! Oh. What happened?" Foxy and Mangle barged in.

"I told her to run away. I'll deal with this, thank you." I turned back to, I guess CJ was his name, and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying across the room and hitting a wall. Before he could get up, I held him down with my foot.

FOXY'S POV

"Here, let me help you." I walked over and threw his arm behind his back, holding it there.

"Thanks, Foxy." Toy Bonnie panted.

"No problem. Do you give up, CJ?" I nodded.

"Y-Yes, just p-please, l-let me g-go!" CJ wailed.

"Be a man, CJ! Have some dignity!" I laughed, holding his arm tighter. Mangle chuckled.

"I told you I gave up!" CJ hissed.

"Yeah, but we didn't say that we'd let you go if you gave up!" Toy Bonnie shot back. We fist bumped and I let out a single laugh.

MANGLE'S POV

I let the boys have their fun and walked out to see Toy Chica huddled against a wall. I sat next to her shaking body and put my arm around her.

"Oh, Mangle, you were right! Why didn't I listen to you?" Toy Chica sobbed into my shoulder.

"Ooh, careful, don't get tears in my wires," I joked, making her laugh a little bit.

The clock then struck 6:00 am. We'd have to get back in my spots soon.

"Thanks for, well, everything. I appreciate it," Toy Chica hugged me. She stood up and walked to her place on the stage.


End file.
